Jealous
by xilyeshin
Summary: Hari ini sikap Sehun tampak berbeda dari yang biasanya. Tolong jangan tanyakan itu pada Luhan, karena dia juga tidak tahu mengapa. / .. "... Dia mencintai Xiumin hyung." / HunHan / Oneshot / RnR, please!


Author: Elle ( Iceullim)

Genre: Lil' bit humor, Bromance, Romance, Friendship

Rating: K+

Length: One Shoot

Main Cast:

Oh Sehun

Xiao Lu

Other Cast: All members of Exo

Summary: Hari ini sikap Sehun tampak berbeda dari yang biasanya. Tolong jangan tanyakan itu pada Luhan, karena dia juga tidak tahu mengapa.

Disclaimer: This is mine. Maaf jika ada kesamaan dengan ff lain atau lain sebagainya. Intinya ini adalah milikku!

Jealous

.

.

.

_Present by Elle_

.

.

.

_Don't LIKE, don't READ!_

.

.

.

_Enjoy!_

Sehun menatap marah ipad yang berada dalam genggamannya. Genggamannya semakin erat ketika melihat sebuah foto yang tertera di sana.

Sehun sangat marah dan sedih karena akhir-akhir ini banyak rumor tentang hubungan Xiumin dan juga Luhan. BUkan apa, hanya saja dia semakin marah karena sekarang skinsipnya dengan Luhan menjadi semakin berkurang.

Sehun benci itu.

Sehun membuka media sosialnya. Ia menggeser-geser layar ipad sampai ia menemukan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat hatinya mencelos.

_Annyeong haseyo Sehun-sii. Naneun Lee Hee Yeon imnida. Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali skinship XiuHan? Apakah oppa dan Luhan-ssi sedang bertengkar? Luhan-ssi masih mencintaimu 'kan?_

Pertanyaan itu diajukan oleh penggemarnya yang kebetulan berasal dari Korea, jadi dia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mengartikannya.

Sehun mengetikkan sesuatu untuk membalasnya. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis dan akhirnya..

Brugh!

Ia melampiaskan amarahnya pada ipad itu. Ipad itu sekarang sudah mati total, layar kacanya hampir retak. Ipad yang malang.

"IPADKU! YA! Sehun-ah! Kau apakan ipadku, huh?" Sehun melirik ipad itu lalu melirik sang leader, "Mianhae, Hyung. Aku terlalu kesal, lagipula kau bisa membeli yang baru lagi." Ujar Sehun tak peduli lalu pergi dari kamar.

Suho mendekati ipadnya, mengambilnya kemudian memeluknya. Ipadku…

.

.

Sehun berjalan melewati Luhan tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Padahal bisanya Sehun selalu menyapanya duluan, taoi kenapa sekarang tidak? Apakah ia mempunyai masalah? Pertanyaan itu selalu berputar-putar di dalam otak Luhan. Ingin Luhan bertanya kenapa, tapi tidak bisa. Sehun saja tidak mau mendengarnya saat ia memanggil nama Sehun terus menerus.

**Apa yang terjadi padamu?**

"Hey, Suho! Sehun kenapa? Dia mau kemana? Ipadmu kenapa?" sergap Luhan saat melihat Suho yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan Sehun, Suho menggenggam ipad malangnya.

"Aku juga tak tahu, Ge. Saat aku masuk ke kamar melihat ipadku sudah seperti ini. Setelah ia meminta maaf, dia langsung pergi." Jelas Suho, Luhan turut prihatin atas kerusakan ipad Suho.

Luhan yakin Sehun sedang marah besar. Tapi apa alasannya?

"Apakah semua sudah siapa? Eh, dimana Sehun?"

"Sehun pergi, Ge." Jawab Luhan lemas. Kris bertanya lagi, "Kemana? Bukankah seharusnya dia menemani kita ke bandara juga? Kenapa kau tidak melarangnnya?" Luhan menunduk, Kris bingung.

Akhirnya Suho mengembuskan nafas berat, "… dia terlihat sedang tidak _mood_, Ge. Sepertinya dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri." Kris mengangguk. Sepertinya Sehun lupa akan hal yang satu ini.

Okay, aku tahu kalian juga tidak tahu mengapa mereka pergi ke bandara. Jadi, rencananya setelah kontrak Exo's Showtime habis, Exo-M ingin kembali ke China. Mereka akan kembali ke Korea 3 bulan lagi.

Semua anggota Exo kecuali Sehun akhirnya berangkat menuju bandara.

.

.

.

Sekarang Sehun tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Kembali ke dorm? Dia rasa tidak mungkin karena semua anggota Exo sudah pergi ke bandara. Dia sudah tahu itu, tapi dia tidak peduli. Moodnya terlalu buruk hari ini, apalagi ketika berpapasan dengan Luhan. Sudahlah, jangan bahas tentang Luhan lagi. Sehun sudah cukup terpukul karenanya.

Menendang kerikil,

Menendang botol,

Menendang daun,

Dan menendang angin.

Itulah kegiatan Sehun sekarang. Dia sangat bersyukur karena ternyata penyamarannya berhasil.

'**Bubble Pop'**

Mata Sehun berbinar ketika melihat tulisan yang tertera di salah satu café disana.

Sehun berlari menuju café itu. Setelah sampai ia dikejutkan oleh segala ha yang berada di dalam café tersebut. Sebenarnya semua menu makanan dan minumannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan café biasa. Hanya saja café itu lebih mengutamakan bubble. Lihat saja dimenunya yang terdapat banyak rasa bubble disertai dengan harganya yang berbeda-beda.

"Aku ingin memesan satu bubble tea rasa coklat dan satu porsi pancake." Pelayan wanita itu segera mencatat pesanan Sehun setelah itu membungkuk terimakasih lalu pergi ke tempat pemesanan berada.

Selama dia menunggu pesanannya, ia melihat ke arah jendela. Beruntung dia duduk di tempat yang berdekatan dengan jendela sehingga ia bisa melihat-lihat pemandangan diluar.

Di sebrang jalan sana Sehun melihat mobil van yang sangat ia kenal. Itu van Exo. Disana ada beberapa fans yang berteriak-teriak, memoto mereka dan lain sebagainya.

Sehun kembali teringat pada Luhan, biasanya jika dalam keadaan seperti itu ia dan Luhan pasti akan membuka kaca mobil dan melambaikan tangan kepada para fans. Tapi sekarang, dia tidak bisa melakakuan hal itu karena dia sedang tidak ada disana.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan. Satu bubble tea rasa coklat dan satu porsi pancake." Sehun membalikkan badannya, ia menggumamkan kata terimakasih kepada pelayan tersebut lalu pelayan itu pergi.

Saat Sehun sedang menikmati pesanannya, ia diganggu oleh percakapan 4 orang gadis yang berada di depannya. Sepertinya mereka salah satu fans Exo.

"Aku bingung kenapa tadi Luhan melambaikan tangannya bersama dengan Xiumin. Biasanya _kan_ dengan Sehun."

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin Sehun dan Luhan sedang bertengkar" jawab gadis yang lain.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sangat mendukung HunHan." Gadis yang lain lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gadis keempat bertanya pada gadis ketiga, "Kau HunHan Shipper?"

Gadis ketiga menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, aku bukan HunHan Shipper tapi aku HunHan Hard Shipper." Jawabnya semangat dan dibalas oleh pukulan di kepala dari gadis pertama, "Itu sama saja, bodoh!".

"Kalau aku XiuHan Shipper. Mereka berdua sangat manis.." uh, telinga Sehun terasa gatal mendengarnya.

"Hah? Manis? Kau pikir mereka gula? Lagi pula jika Xiumin dan Luhan memang benar mempunyai hubungan khusus siapa yang akan jadi semenya?" gadis kedua berpikir sejenak, "Iya juga _sih_. Kalau Luhan menjadi seme, dia terlalu imut. Sedangkan Xiumin? Dia terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan."

Gadis ketiga tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Makanya, lebih baik menjadi HunHan Shipper lebih jelas siapa yang menjadi uke dan siapa yang menjadi seme." Oke, Sehun mendukungnnya. Lagipula perkataan gadis ketiga itu memang benar.

"Chingudeul! Kalian menyadari sesuatu tidak?" tanya gadis pertama pada teman-temannya itu. Mereka mengangkat bahu mereka tanda tidak tahu.

"Ini. Sehun tidak ada di dalam van." Ujar Gadis pertama itu lagi sembari menunjukkan foto-foto yang baru dia ambil tadi. Betul, Sehun memang tidak ada di dalam van, lalu dimana dia?

O ow, Sehun kau harus pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga atau kau akan…

"Sehun disini! Itu Sehun! Dibelakang kita!" teriak salah satu gadis itu sembari menunjuk Sehun yang menatapnya panik.

Teriakan gadis itu membuat semua orang segera menolehkan diri padanya. Sehun panik dan akhirnya dia pergi dari sana setelah membayar pesanannya, para penggemar tidak menyerah. Mereka mengejar Sehun.

… tertangkap.

.

.

.

"Hahh, hahh.." Sehun menarik nafas sepanjang mungkin. Diluar dugaan, ternyata gadis-gadis tadi mempunyai tenaga yang besar sehingga membuatnya terpaksa berlari melewati dorm Exo.

Setelah ia sudah cukup tenang. Dia berjalan menuju dorm. Sepertinya para hyungnya sudah sampai di dorm.

"Sehun, kau darimana sa.."

Bruk

"..ja, hah.." hela Kyungsoo ketika Sehun segera menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Dia kenapa, Hyung?" tanya Kai yang baru sampai di ruang tengah. Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, saat aku menyakannya dia sudah menutup pintu kamar duluan."

Kai mengambil sesuatu yang ada meja lalu memakannya, "Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah, Hyung."

"Sepertinya iya, semoga ia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya." Kai mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong itu ice creamku." Kai melirik apa yang sedang ia makan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo kemudian terkekeh canggung, "Ehehe, maaf, Hyung." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibitmu atau bibirmu akan menjadi pengganti ice cream ini?" Oh tidak, lebih baik Kyungsoo menurutinya.

# # #

So baby don't go..

"Yeobeoseyo, Lay. Apakah kau dan yang lainnya sudah sampai?" Lay mengangguk diseberang sana, Suho tersenyum lega. Saat ini mereka sedang ber_video call_.

Suho mengobrol dengan Lay sembari berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Saat dia sampai disana, ia langsung dikerumuni oleh semua anggota Exo-K.

"Hyung! Dimana semua member Exo-M?" tanya Kai. Lay tersenyum, "Semuanya sedang tertidur kecuali Luhan dan Xiumin yang langsung menonton televisi bersama." Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari kamar.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Luhan dan berbicara dengan Luhan tapi ia mengurugkan niatnya ketika ia mendengar bahwa Xiumin dan Luhan sedang menonton bersama. Well, dia tidak mau mengganggu Luhan dan Xiumin.

Percakapan demi perakapan berlalu hingga waktu membuat mereka harus mengakhirinya.

# # #

In Exo-M Dorm.

Suasana dorm sangat sepi. Itu karena semua anggota Exo-M sudah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya masing-masing, terkecuali untuk Xiumin dan Luhan.

Mereka sedang menonton televisi sekarang. sebenarnya mereka tidak menonton televisi, hanya saja mereka menghidupkan televisi lalu mengabaikannya karena mereka terlalu serius dalam percakapan mereka.

TV yang malang.

"Xiumin, Hyung. Apakah kau menyadari perubahan sikap Sehun tadi?" Xiumin menoleh pada Luhan, "Tidak, memangnya ada apa dengannya?" Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, "Aku juga tak tahu, Hyung. Saat aku berpapasan dengannya, dia mengabaikanku, begitu juga saat kita ingin ke bandara, dia pergi entah kemana." Xiumin mengangguk mengerti.

Dia juga tadi melihat Sehun yang pergi tanpa berpamitan, dia akan berpamitan jika ingin keluar dorm, tapi tadi tidak. Bahkan ia juga tidak ikut menemani mereka ke bandara.

"Luhan, lihat ini! Kurasa aku tahu mengapa dia berubah 180 derajat dari biasanya." Ujar Kris yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di tengah-tengah Xiumin dan Luhan.

Kris membuka media sosialnya. Disana ada terlihat ada balasan yang diberikan Sehun pada fansnya yang bernama Lee He Yeon. Kris membuka percakapan tersebut.

Lee Hee Yeon

_Annyeong haseyo Sehun-sii. Naneun Lee Hee Yeon imnida. Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali skinship XiuHan? Apakah oppa dan Luhan-ssi sedang bertengkar? Luhan-ssi masih mencintaimu 'kan?_

Replied by Oh Sehun

_Tidak, kami tidak sedang bertengkar. Tidak, Luhan, Ge tidak mencintaiku, dia mencintai Xiumin Hyung. Tapi tenang saja, kami tidak akan mungkin terpecah belah ._

Perkataan Sehun terlihat begitu polos, Luhan menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan pada Sehun." Entah sejak kapan Lay berada disana. Mereka semua menatap Luhan, Luhan berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah."

# # #

"Sehun-ah… bangunlah, aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu." Sehun mendudukan dirinya ditempat tidur dibantu dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyuapi Sehun perlahan-lahan. "Kau harus makan yang banyak, Sehun. Kau mau cepat sembuh 'kan?" Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak aku tidak mau sembuh sebelum Luhan ge berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku," Baekhyun mengernyit. Apa yang sedang dikatakan oleh Sehun? Apa Sehun sedang mengigau?

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, ia mengusap punggung Sehun, "Dia pasti mencintaimu, Sehun. Sangat mencintaimu,"

"Tidak, dia tidak mencintaiku, Hyung. Dia mencintai Xiumin, Hyung." Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Baekhyun melihat Sehun mengeluarkan air mata begitu banyak.

Baekhyun memeluk Sehun, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku tahu Xiumin hyung dan Luhan ge memang sangat dekat tapi percayalah dia lebih menyayangimu." Hibur Baekhyun sembari memukul punggung Sehun lembut.

Sehun mengangguk. Iya, dia harus percaya pada Luhan. Mereka semua adalah keluarga, mereka semua satu.

Baekhyun pun menyuapi Sehun lagi. Sehun memakan makanannya dengan penuh semangat, Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Sehun yang dulu akan kembali sebentar lagi.

Three months later

Knock Knock Knock.

"Itu pasti para member Exo-M. Iya tunggu sebentar," Kyungsoo melepaskan celemeknya lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu utama.

_Ceklek_

"Nihao.." Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, "Silahkan masuk." Mereka semua akhirnya masuk ke dalam dorm Exo-K.

.

.

"Suho, Hyung… jebal.. pinjamkan aku ipadmu.." mohon Sehun memelas. Suho tetap pada pendiriannya, "Shireo, aku tidak mau ipadku rusak lagi." Tolak Suho, Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Chingudeul… Exo-M sudah datang.." teriak Kyungsoo, semua member Exo-K keluar dari tempat hibernasinya (?).

"Lay…."

"Suho, Hyung..'

"Berpelukan…" lanjut para member ketika melihat adegan romantis itu. Mereka semua tertawa bersama.

Para member Exo-M pun membereskan barang-barang mereka setelah itu berkumpul kembali di ruang tengah bersama dengan member-member Exo-K. Saat mereka semua sibuk berbincang-bincang, Luhan menarik Sehun ke kamarnya.

"Maafkan aku." Sehun mengernyit, "Aku tahu saat itu kau sedang marah padaku. Percayalah aku dan Xiumin hyung hanya akrab sebagai keluarga tidak lebih, sama halnya seperti aku dengan yang lainnya." Jelas Luhan, Sehun sudah menebak bahwa Luhan akan membicarakan itu cepat atau lambat.

"Siapa bilang? Darimana kau tahu?" bohong Sehun. Sehun terlalu gengsi hanya untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Dari sini," Luhan memperlihatkan percakapannya dengan salah satu fans mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sehun tetap memasang wajah datar, "Baiklah, iya aku memang cemburu." Aku Sehun, Luhan tersenyum manis, "Aku mencintaimu!"

'What?"

"I love you! Saranghaeyo! Wo ai ni, Sehunnie.." kata Luhan tulus, pipi Luhan merona merah. Sehun tersenyum. Ini yang ia inginkan, Luhan mengatakannya secara langsung. Sekarang dia percaya bahwa Luhan mencintainya. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke Luhan kemudia mencium kening Luhan lembut.

"Sebenarnya ada satu bukti lagi yang membuatku menjadi yakin bahwa kau memang sedang marah dan cemburu,"

"Apa itu?" Luhan mengambil sesuatu di dalam lemarinya. Sehun membelalakkan matanya, itu.. itu..

"Diaryku?"

"Sudah ku tebak, hahaha!" tawa Luhan meledak, "Aku tak menyangka bahwa orang sedingin dirimu memiliki buku diary juga, haha."

"Luhan, ge.. Sehun-ah.. makanan sudah siap!" teriak Kyungsoo dari luar sana.

Sehun menarik Luhan keluar dari kamar, tapi sebelum itu Sehun membisikkan sesuatu pada Luhan, "Tolong jangan beritahu pada yang lain bahwa aku mempunyai diary, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya." Baiklah, Luhan akan diam.

**Right now, I know,**

**That you still love me.**

**I love you, Luhan!**

**End…**

**RnR, please! ^^**


End file.
